1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a phone number management method of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous phone numbers of different contacts may be stored in a communication device. To remove an obsolete number, the user may manually delete it from the communication device. However, this manner of manually deleting the phone numbers which are unused or no longer needed maybe inconvenient for the user. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.